


Name

by itbeajen



Series: Hybrid!AU - Haikyuu!! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Another Hybrid AU!Moving to Tokyo was one thing, but picking a stray hybrid off the streets was another. Lost with no home or a name, you find our beloved pudding haired setter, and simultaneously decide to adopt him on the spot!!Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

"[F/N], don't stray too far!"  
  
"I know Mom!" You called back. You had just moved to Tokyo and you were more than excited to finally explore the entirety of it. But unfortunately, your mom had other ideas as she wanted to finish unpacking and arranging the house. But unpacking was boring to you, you'd rather explore the neighborhood instead. "I'm going to check around the neighborhood Mom!"  
  
"Kozume [F/N], I swear-"  
  
"Let her be, our daughter will be fine."   
  
Your mom sighed as she watched you slip on your shoes and the spare house keys, before running off. "Let's hope she doesn't find anything weird and bring it home."  
  
"Like that frog?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A 6 year old should not be allowed to wander around parks like that."  
  
"Well, she's our daughter, she'll be fine."  
  
***  
  
Tokyo was large. Your neighborhood was big too. And honestly, you were going to keep to your word that you weren't going to travel far. So far, the neighborhood was much like the one at home, nothing much that really **stood out**  to you. Except for that black flicker of a tail. Wait what?  
  
Your eyes stared at the alleyway between the two houses and you made your way over. The tail flicked again, this time displaying its silkiness more so than before, and then it went rigid before the body attached to the tail came tumbling out. A boy around your age tumbled out. His pure black hair reached his shoulders and it was perfectly straight. His ears were flattened against his head and a distinct frown was on his face.   
  
"Seriously..." he grumbled before getting up and dusting himself off. His ears flicked up and he turned to you, a slight pink on his face, "How... how long were you there for?"  
  
"Uhm, everything?"  
  
Both of you were silent and he immediately turned away, and began walking away. You blinked a couple of times, still shocked from the interaction before stuttering, "W-Wait! W-What's your name?!"  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
The black haired cat hybrid turned around, his golden eyes piercing through yours, and he softly muttered something before turning away. You briefly catch him mumbling about needing food and shelter and without hesitation you asked him to wait. He turned, irritation in his eyes and you state, "I'm [F/N]! Kozume [F/N]! If you don't have a place to stay, you can come home with me!"  
  
His eyes widened and he mumbled, "But you're a human."  
  
"But my dad's a cat hybrid just like you!" You responded cheerfully.   
  
The boy's tail flicked in curiosity and you skipped up to him, grabbing his hand. He attempted to pull away, but the lack of food made him weak and he sighed as he let you drag you away. _It was better than sleeping on the streets again anyways.  
  
_ ***  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" you cried out as you made your way into the living room. The house looked more homely than it did several hours ago.   
  
"Welcome home [F/N]! How was-" your dad stopped, his tail freezing with him and his eyes widened, "Who'd you bring home?"  
  
"I found him on the streets! He said he had no home and no name and-"  
  
"[F/N]," the boy hissed at you. You frowned and continued, "Let me explain to-"  
  
"You take after your mom so much," your dad laughed. Your mom came down the stairs and froze, "Oh gods, you pulled a me."  
  
The boy behind you flattened his ears, obviously uncomfortable being around so many people and you noticed it when his entire body went rigid. You let go of his hand and softly whisper, "Hey, it'll be okay. Mom and Dad are nice people, and we're not going to hurt you."   
  
His eyes met yours and widened, and he hesitated. He hasn't met many people since he ran away from the fire that had consumed what he once called home. But the few he did meet were often very indifferent or uncaring to a lone hybrid child like him. His gaze fell to the floor and he saw both your hands take his and he looked up to meet your hopeful and cheerful [e/c] orbs. You gave him a bright smile, "I promise!"  
  
His eyes widened and he softly nodded.   
  
"You don't have a name though?" Mr. Kozume asked. His [h/c] ears flicked and he tilted his head in confusion. The boy nodded and he softly mumbled, "I escaped from a fire when I was young.. I don't remember ever receiving a name."  
  
"Kenma!" you declared. The black cat hybrid looked at you with wide golden eyes and your parents did a collective sigh. "Let's call you Kenma!"   
  
"Kenma... that's fine," he softly muttered. _A name huh?_   _That's nice.  
  
_ "Well then, Kenma," your dad smiled brightly, "Welcome to the Kozume family!"  
  
***  
  
"Hey! Hey! What's your name?!" another black cat hybrid called him out. The child with unruly hair literally climbed over the wall separating their houses in order to talk to Kenma. Kenma blanched at the newcomer, clearly not fond of how loud he was, and definitely feeling wary of that sly grin on the latter's face.   
  
"Kenma."  
  
"I'm Kuroo! Kuroo Tetsurō!" He stook out his hand for a handshake, but Kenma's ears flattened. _Why am I surrounded by loud people?_  Kuroo noticed the hesitation and then grabbed Kenma's hand, shaking it despite the boy's reluctance. "I think we'll be great friends!"  
  
**  
  
Several days later, Kuroo invites himself over, they were only 9, or at least, Kenma was 9, you were 8, and Kuroo was 10. It was the first time the panther hybrid met you, and Kenma swears on his grave that he wishes the two of you never did meet.  ~~Honestly, when Kenma found out Kuroo's actual animal counterpart, it was in a more traumatizing way when Kuroo nimbly climbed up a tree to save a cat and then jumped down said tree and landed neatly. Kuroo says it's normal for him to do that. Kenma disagrees.~~  
  
Kuroo stood outside the door after ringing it twice. He hears scampering of feet from inside, and then another voice telling someone to stop running in the halls. And he smiles, _that's cute._  He had dressed nicer, or at least, as nice as a 10 year old could. His mom stood behind him, wanting to see your mother again, since apparently they were the best of friends since moving in.   
  
"Oh! Kuroo-san!" Mrs. Kozume greets cheerfully. She smile brightly at the black haired beauty who smiles in response. Her hand gently pats Kuroo's shoulder, "This is my son, Tetsurō. He met your son recently I believe?"  
  
"Oh? Kenma never mentioned anything about that," your mother murmurs softly. But flashes a bright smile to young Kuroo anyways, "I bet he was too shy! Come on in!"  
  
And he does, but his eyes don't land on Kenma first, although Kenma was clearly sitting next to you. His gaze falls on you and the familiar way with how you were sitting right next to the black cat and a sly grin creeps up onto his face.   
  
"Yo Kenma!"   
  
Kenma flinches and you look up, confused that there were guests in the house. But you see the familiar figure of Mrs. Kuroo and it hits you that this must be her son that she fondly talked about. Your [e/c] orbs are filled with curiosity and excitement at meeting someone new, and upon making eye contact with Kuroo, you can tell his are too.   
  
"And hello there! I'm Kuroo Tetsurō!"  
  
"I'm [F/N]! Kozume [F/N]!" you respond brightly. _A complete opposite of Kenma_ , Kuroo notices and smiles at you, and then turns to his friend, "Kenma, you never told me you had such a cute sister."  
  
"We're not blood related."  
  
"Kenma!" you whined, and Kuroo's eyes widened, "Oh?"  
  
Kenma looks away, and then gets off the couch. He mumbles something before climbing the stairs, evading Kuroo's questioning look. You noticed his tail was drooping more than usual and you pouted, "Kenma's in a bad mood again." _Why is he always like this whenever I make a new friend? It's not like I'm going to stop playing with him._  
  
"Again?" _Huh, so [F/N] can tell the difference of Kenma's moods?_  
  
You nod, "Kenma's not that great with people. I think he just feels shy around you."  
  
Kuroo's ear flicked forward and his tail swayed languidly in the air, as though in deep thought and he asked, "Always?"   
  
Your head tilts to the side, confused. And Kuroo has this urge to laugh for some reason, and then you respond, "Since I met him."  
  
"I see..."   
  
Kuroo looks at you, and then back at the stairs, and then a sly grin comes onto his face, "I have an idea to drag him out of his shell."  
  
"He's not a turtle Kuroo-san."  
  
"You can just call me Kuroo, or Tetsurō!"  
  
"I just met you," you pointedly stated, and then you hear a chuckle from your dad, causing both you and Kuroo to look at him. Your dad apologizes for laughing, and continues, "But you call Kenma, just Kenma."  
  
"Well, I **did**  name him."  
  
"You did?" Kuroo asked, but is ignored when your dad continues, "Yes, but Tetsurō is going to be our neighbor, you'll be friends with him forever." There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and your eyes narrowed at your scheming father and you muttered, "But Tetsurō is so **long**."  
  
"Then just call me Tetsu!" Kuroo claims, his chest puffed out in pride. You thought about it, and then nodded, "Okay, Tetsu- **nii**."  
  
Kuroo's jaw drops and he practically yells, "MOM DID YOU HEAR THAT? SHE CALL ME NII-SAN." His eyes twinkled as he turned back to you, "I'm going to make you the happiest little sister **ever**."  
  
"Ah, that's-"  
  
"We need to tell Kenma."  
  
"Tetsu-nii?!"  
  
**  
  
"Oi Kenma, don't skip out on practice." Kuroo called out as the younger male returned to class. He nodded, his eyes still glued to his gaming console and the older male sighed. His eyes flickered to you, just down the hall. Being the youngest of the three, you didn't get to spend much time with Kenma and Kuroo during school hours, it was only after school during volleyball practice or at home when the three of you actually got to hang out.  
  
_Of course, if [F/N] was around, Kenma would definitely be more lively._ Kuroo let out a sigh before a fond smile took over his features.   
  
You were chatting with a group of students, seniors to you, and a stack of flyers were in your arms. You bowed to them politely after explaining whatever it is you were doing, Kuroo had no clue. You made your rounds, slowly making your way towards Kenma's classroom, but skipped over it as you saw another committee member in there. You stepped away from the classroom, lingering slightly. Kuroo notices you flash a bright smile before turning away, the smile quickly fading, but only to reappear as your gaze lands on him. _I guess she misses hanging out with him during school too huh? How cute._  
  
"Tetsu-nii!"   
  
"Yo [F/N]!" Kuroo languidly greeted with a slight wave. His tail swayed back and forth as he watched your make your way towards him, weaving through the people. "Whatcha up to?"  
  
"Handing out flyers for the upcoming school festival!"  
  
"What an angel." _Lucky cat._  
  
"Hey!" you pouted at the sarcastic tone in his voice and he snickered, "You gonna turn in your application for Nekoma's volleyball manager?"  
  
Your eyes widened, "How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm your older brother, of course I know." Kuroo stated with his hand over his heart and your eyes narrowed. He almost laughed at the pout on your face and he gently pats your head. "But you are right?"  
  
You nod, "Someone's gonna have to keep Kenma in check after you leave again Tetsu-nii."  
  
"Right," Kuroo drawled. _No worrying there, I have another concern I'm worried about._  Kuroo's eyes narrowed slightly, a scheming smile slowly creeping onto his face, but you were still unaware of it as you were now fixing the stack of flyers in your arms and then he asked, "Do you know if Kenma likes anyone?"  
  
"Real life people?" _The only females I've ever seen Kenma talk to were me and mom..._  
  
Kuroo deadpanned, "Yes [F/N]. Wait, are you im-" _Kenma would **never-**_  
  
"Well, he is overly fond of the new game he got."  
  
Kuroo sighed, "Of course." He shook his head, "Well?"  
  
"Nah, we don't talk about that stuff. We only talk about volleyball, games, and you."   
  
"Me? I'm flattered."  
  
"Kenma complains that you overwork him. I kind of agree cause he gets too tired to even charge his gaming consoles, and I end up doing it for him."  
  
"Oh," Kuroo's ears drooped, but his tail was still swaying languidly, showing that he wasn't at all bothered. You giggled and you gently grab a few flyers, and placed them against the taller male's chest.  
  
"Do me a favor yeah?"  
  
Kuroo laughed before ruffling your hair, "Sure thing princess."  
  
"Thanks Tetsu-nii!"  
  
Kuroo watched you walk off and he sighed. _When will Kenma finally be honest with himself?_  
  
_***_  
  
"Kenma, don't dodge the ball!" Kuroo shouted. Kenma flinched and Yaku sighed, "He dodged another one of Yamamoto's spikes?"  
  
Kuroo nodded, hands on his hips as he examined every member. His eyes narrowing at a certain first year and he frowned, "Lev!"  
  
"Geh!"  
  
Kuroo sighed, "Yaku, can you-"  
  
"Lev! Time to practice receives!"  
  
"Gah!"  
  
"Bye Lev." someone on the team jeered as they snickered at the first year's suffering. Kuroo sighed, until he heard the resounding thud of a ball hitting someone incorrectly. The ball drops, and everyone freezes. Kenma is seen holding his head and Kuroo jogs over.   
  
"Ken-"  
  
"Kenma!?" your voice is heard as you make your way over with the first aid kit. Kenma doesn't look at you and he softly mumbles, "I was hit."  
  
"Obviously!" you sighed, quickly pulling him off the court with a Kuroo following behind, obviously worried. You hear the members going back to practice from a quick order from Kai and you sit Kenma down, standing in front of him as you gently cup his cheeks, inspecting his face.   
  
Kenma freezes, as told from the way his ears and tail went rigid and Kuroo refrains from snickering at the expression on Kenma's face. It was as though he was a deer caught in headlights and you sighed, "Well I don't see any red areas... and your nose seems fine." At this you gently boop his nose and he wrinkles it in response, and you smile, "But rest for a while before heading back into the game. I think I'll get you some ice just in case."  
  
You were about to walk away, but Kenma's hand finds yours and he gently pulls you back, "Thanks [F/N]."  
  
"Of course Kenma!"  
  
Kenma sighed as soon as you exit the gym and Kuroo asks, "So?" But of course receives no response. He wasn't able to get much out of the younger male since that day.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"You like her." Kuroo states as he waits with Kenma for you. The taller male had noticed it over the course of the years. It was the little things, like how Kenma actually **paused**  his games whenever you talked, and **actually made eye contact**  with you when you spoke. Or how he would always wait for you after volleyball practice ended when you guys were in separate schools despite knowing that you would take another hour or so to finish your school duties. Or how he would immediately go out of his way to buy you your favorite ice cream whenever you were down.   
  
Kuroo notices his fellow cat hybrid freeze and a smirk takes over the panther's face and Kenma mutters, "Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"So you'd be okay if I took her?"  
  
The glare that Kenma sent Kuroo sent chills down his back. He had never seen the generally laid-back cat so hostile before and Kuroo holds his hands up, "I was-"  
  
"[F/N] deserves better than you."  
  
Kuroo frowned, "Hey, I'm a perfectly wonder-"  
  
"She's not even **your**  soulmate."  
  
Kuroo's eyes widened, and his voice dropped to a hushed tone, "Is she-"  
  
"Not mine either." Kenma's tail flicked out in irritation. Kuroo knew that Kenma thought otherwise, and he asked, "Why won't you just tell her?"  
  
"She deserves better." Kenma muttered. _Besides, I'm not good enough for her._  
  
**Flashback End**  
  
"Are you ever going-"  
  
"Kuroo, I don't like her."  
  
"Like who?" you asked. Kenma went rigid again and Kuroo bit his tongue. He winced and you quickly asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he quickly responded, albeit too quickly, but you didn't notice as you handed the ice pack to Kenma who held it against the area where the ball made contact with his head.  
  
"So who likes who?" you asked, a playful smile on your lips and before Kuroo could say anything Kenma sends you a look and then nods at Kuroo and your gaze turns to Kuroo. Immediately the latter takes a step back and mutters, "I need to go back to practice."  
  
Narrowing his eyes at Kenma's betrayal by throwing him to the wolves, the latter shrugged and patted the seat beside him. Gratefully you sat down and asked, "Tetsu-nii has someone he likes?"  
  
"Probably," Kenma lied. _There's no way I'd say it._  He glanced over, seeing your gaze on the taller male soften and you smiled, "I would like to meet them."  
  
Kenma's eyes widened and you continued, "It'd be nice if I could meet who you like too Kenma."  
  
_You can't.  
  
_ "Why?"  
  
"Why not? I've known you all my life, I think I'd be interested in the girl who caught your attention since you're always so focused on your games."  
  
"I don't like anyone."  
  
"Not even me?"  
  
Kenma **almost**  froze. Almost. And he sighs, "[F/N]."  
  
"Yes?"   
  
Kenma sighed, "Nothing."  
  
"Eh??"  
  
The cat stood up, and gently patted your head before jogging back onto court, apologizing for his time off the court and you sighed. It seemed to you that Kenma never told you anything regarding his love life. But that was fine with you, you weren't sure if you wanted to hear it anyways.  
  
***  
  
"Kenma," your father called out softly as soon as the two of you came home. You both exchanged glances and you shrugged, Kenma sighed before following the sound of his voice. He casually passes you his bags as per usual and you carry them to his room, making sure not to drop it ungraciously like last time.  
  
"Yes Father?" Kenma asks as soon as he enters the office room. The older feline nodded at the door, and Kenma promptly closes it before sitting down in a chair across from his father.   
  
"You do realize your mother and I will support the two of you regardless of what happens right?"  
  
Kenma sighs, "This is technically incest."  
  
"We are your **guardians** , not your parents."  
  
_Is there a difference?_    
  
Kenma hears a sigh and then in his downward gaze, a pair of glasses sit on the table.  
  
"I went through the same thing, [F/N]'s mother found me on the brink of death before taking me in."   
  
Kenma slowly raised his head, and the warmth from the older man's smile made him come to a realisation. There really was no other way around it.   
  
***  
  
You sat idly on your chair, fingers twirling a pencil around and around as your thoughts spun out of control.  
  
_I wonder if the distance between Kenma and I are because of what I'm unconsciously doing, or if I really did do something to Kenma._ A sigh escapes your lips and a small pout forms. _Mom did warn me that this would happen eventually when I found my soulmate. Who would've known that my soulmate was Kenma though? Since when did I start to notice everything about that game-addicted boy anyways?_    
  
You continued to spin the pencil, but then you gave up, placing it on your desk and pushing yourself away from the table. The wheels on your chair spun and swiveled you around until you were just inches away from your bed. You casually flop over onto the soft mattress, pulling a pillow towards you and squishing your face against it.  
  
_But I can't tell him I like him, I mean, we grew up as siblings, and to suddenly._ Your face flushed red, _Soulmate or not I can't do this._  
  
"[F/N]," Kenma called from behind the door. You jolted upwards and the door creaks open and the tips of his ears are seen first before the rest of the pudding head comes in.   
  
"Uh." Kenma closed the door behind him. _This plan was ruined to begin with_. "If you-" You tilted your head to one side and he sighed, "If I left ths family, would you be upset?"  
  
_YES?_ You looked at him in pure shock and horror and Kenma took that as a yes and he mumbles something along the lines of it being just a what if situation, and you asked, "You're leaving?"  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"You can't. Not when you're **my soulmate.** " you practically shouted.  
  
Kenma's eyes widened and yours do too, but your face turns a furious red before his does and you dive underneath your blankets. You hear a chuckle before Kenma makes his way and sits on the side of your bed, slowly uncovering your face.  
  
"We're essentially siblings."  
  
"Kenma!" you whined, and he laughs. You soak in this moment of a laughing Kenma and you gently feel him petting your head.   
  
"If I left the house and lived with Kuroo, then..." he trails off, and both of you are now sporting a furious blush as it is obvious and clear to see that you've both been considering this issue of being under the same name.   
  
Kenma clears his throat, "Then it'd be okay."  
  
"But then I won't see you everyday."  
  
Kenma stops petting your head and he turns his head away, "That'd probably be for the best."  
  
"Eh!?"  
  
He leans against your shoulder, hiding his face against your neck. You feel his lips on your skin and you squeak out his name and he whispers, "I'll still be a Kozume."  
  
"I don't get it," you honestly admitted, and Kenma sighed, "Once we're older..."  
  
"I'll take your name."  
  
  
  
**Extended Ending**  
  
"So, are you and [F/N] finally together?" Kuroo asks as they finished moving all of Kenma's stuff over to his place. Kenma nodded his head, as he began setting up his games in one corner with his personal TV.  
  
Kuroo sighed, "Took you guys long enough. I mean, you and [F/N] were both so densely in love and it was so cute but so troublesome. You'd get upset whenever she didn't talk to you during lunch or if she was too busy doing something else to hang out with you. And she'd be sad whenever you responded with one word answers or-"  
  
"I want to move back already."

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a oneshot, it's slightly longer and I wrote this for my dear friend who recently got into Haikyuu!!  
> Surprisingly enough she was originally just a beta reader, she proofread for me and helped me fix awkward grammar and/or wording, and she's been doing this for me for years. She got so into the Kyotani fic that she ended up reading and watching the manga/anime respectively and I got her hooked. I didn't expect her to fall for Kenma cause she kept talking about Noya for the longest time. But man, I'm so glad she fell in love with Kenma. Little puddng head needs more love.
> 
> On a side note, if I ruined Kenma I'm so sorry, it was my first time writing him and it was kind of hard. T__T why do I keep writing for characters that I'm not used to? Oh my god, first it was Hinata and then Kyotani and now it's Kenma ROFL


End file.
